


KATESVID.COM

by DMMeeble



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatlogs, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mild Smut, Mostly just naughty tho, Obviously an absurd situation don't @ me bruh, One Shot, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Thirsty!Kate, Twerking, Underage Drinking, chasemarsh, no jeffershit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMeeble/pseuds/DMMeeble
Summary: Victoria knew posting the video wasn't the right thing to do. They weren't even going to do it, but then they had some wine and got stupid... and, well, now both she and Kate are stuck with the consequences.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 60
Kudos: 76
Collections: Femslash Big Bang, Fierce and Feisty Femslash!





	KATESVID.COM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted are 18 or over, and I do not own them or the setting.

**Blackwell Academy, Girls’ Dormitory – Room 221**

Victoria Chase awakens to the sound of her phone being _blown the fuck up_.

She moans into her pillow as she slaps at the bedside table in search of it, finding herself to be in the midst of a hangover for the ages. Her mouth is bone dry, her head is pounding, her stomach is doing summersaults in her abdominal cavity. She is trying to avoid opening her eyes for as long as possible because she just knows it’s going to be sheer agony when she does. She may have had one _hell_ of a night last night, but she is most definitely paying for it now.

Her hand finally landing on the squawking device, Victoria pulls the covers over her head and pulls the phone in with her before prying her eyes open. Even the light coming off of her lock screen sends a burst of pain through her eyes and straight into her brain… but her curiosity, as always, has gotten the better of her.

Swiping through her slew of Notifications, Victoria clicks on Taylor’s contact. _That_ girl can always be counted on to spill the tea.

\-----

**Sweet T** – OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWDDDDDD

VIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!

KATE’S VICEO IS BLOWING TF UP LOL!!!!!!

– **Today 9:23 AM**

WTF R U talking about???

– **Today 9:56 AM**

**Sweet T** – Oh don’t EVEN act like u don’t know, skank…

It was U that posted it 😉

HTTP://KATESVID.COM 

– **Today 9:57 AM**

\-----

Victoria’s stomach drops straight through the floor.

_No way… No fucking way…_

She did _NOT_ post _THAT_ video. _Please fucking God, NO._

Sure, they joked about it while they laughed their asses off watching it over and over, but they weren’t actually going to _do_ it or anything.

But then again… they _had_ gotten pretty goddamn _stupid_ after hitting the wine so hard last night…

_Nononononononononono…_

Victoria’s hand shakes as she clicks the link with her thumb. All thoughts of her hangover flee from her mind while she breaks out into a cold sweat.

As the video loads, she scrolls down to look at the comments that are steadily piling up underneath it even now.

\-----

**Courtney W.** – LMAOOOOOOO HOLY SHIT LITTLE KATIE MARSH SETTIN A TONGUE RECORD ON VIDEO HAHAHA!!!!

**Hayden J.** – DAMN Girl’s got SKILLS……

**Justin W.** – ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Trevor Y**. - >.> … *unzips*

**Taylor C.** – Kate twerkz 4 God!!!!!!!

**Juliet W.** – UGH u guys are fucking disgusting show some respect…

**Dana W.** – Yah but ur watchin it 2 bish! XD

**Stella H.** \- <.< … * unzips*

**Dana W.** – LOLOLOLOL XD XD XD

\-----

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

_Maybe it’s not as bad as I’m thinking…_ Victoria tells herself. If they only uploaded the first couple of minutes…

The video starts to play, and Victoria’s heart climbs into her throat.

It is _SO MUCH WORSE_ than she was thinking.

*****

It begins with Victoria stepping back from the screen to reveal Kate standing in this very room, about halfway between the camera and Victoria’s bed with her back turned.

“Ok…!” Victoria hiccups as she stands off to the side of the screen, her glassy-eyed gaze turned to Kate. “We’re recording, so… let’s try this again!”

Kate's face flushed as she giggles, the two of them obviously tipsy at this point. The half full bottle of wine shown sitting on the floor right next to the bed being the obvious culprit.

“L… like this?” she asks, leaning forward and pushing her butt out toward the camera, before she proceeds to start jerkily thrusting in a manner that could be described as twerking… if the describer was half-blind and in the midst of the world’s strongest acid trip at the time.

“ _Noooooooo_ …!” Victoria cackles. “Here, watch me…”

Kate grins while watching Victoria’s butt undulate with expert precision, though even from this distance the way she bites her lip and the gleam in her hazel eye is indicative of something a little bit _more_ than just friendly admiration. When Kate’s second attempt is only marginally better than the first, Victoria rushes over and places a hand on either of the girl’s hips, her perfectly manicured thumbs resting squarely over the back pockets of Kate’s jeans.

“See, you’ve got to thrust back and up… like… so!” Kate blushes furiously while Victoria slowly guides her through the motions, perhaps standing a little closer, keeping her hands in place a little longer than is _strictly_ necessary. After a few more repetitions, her impromptu tutor steps back to review her handiwork.

Victoria cheers when Kate’s third attempt goes _much_ better, her little rump twerking proudly like someone who’d been at it for years. “ _Yaaaaaaasssssss_ get it girl, _GET IT!_ You’re a fuckin’ _NATURAL!_ ”

They simultaneously fall into fits of laughter, Victoria doubled over clutching at her sides and Kate wiping tears from her eyes as they howl at the ridiculousness of it all. Eventually, Victoria stumbles over to collapse onto the bed, with Kate soon to follow. Slowly, their laughter dies down to chuckles. The chuckles fade into slow smiles and longing glances, either girl’s eyes flicking down to the other’s lips and back up again.

“I need more wine!” Victoria declares, breaking the silence at last.

“Me first, me first!” Kate cries, as both of them lean forward to reach for the bottle at the same time. Kates fingers wrap around the neck just a hare quicker, leaving Victoria to clasp the girl’s hand with her own. They freeze for a long moment that seems to stretch out into eternity, their faces now inches apart from each other, the wine bottle all but forgotten in their hands.

Then they’re kissing. _They’re kissing._ Victoria’s mouth is crashing into Kate’s with reckless abandon, Kate’s lips rushing to meet Victoria’s as she pulls her into a passionate embrace. The kiss goes on and on, either girl attacking the other with a hunger that seemingly cannot be sated. Soon Kate’s hair is being pulled loose from its bun. Victoria’s top is being thrown to the floor. One by one they both continue to tear articles of clothing off of the other until they are left naked as the day they were born, Kate’s pale, lithe body pressed atop Victoria’s tanned and toned form.

Their desperate lips barely leave each other for a second as they seem to become a mass of writhing, rolling, groping limbs. Painted fingers elicit moans of pleasure as they touch and caress, pull and tease, rub and thrust. Before long they seem to decide that their lips can be put to better uses as their mouths roam to kiss, nibble, and taste… neither leaving a single centimeter of the other unclaimed.

*****

Victoria frantically hits the pause button just at the point in the video where the _toys_ start to come out.

She’s hyperventilating now. This is a _disaster_. Kate’s reputation will _never_ recover from it. She’ll be disowned by her family, she may even be _excommunicated_ or whatever you call it… that’s a catholic thing, right? Wait, is Kate even catholic? SHIT, she never thought to ask! Victoria should have known that adding wine into the mix of whatever was between her and Kate Marsh would be a spectacularly terrible idea!

_Jesus Christ! Jesus tapdancing Christ, how much more is even left?!_

Victoria’s eyes nearly boggle right out of her skull when she looks at the video’s timestamps.

_IT’S MORE THAN AN HOUR LONG?!_

Victoria attempts to ignore both the pounding between her ears and the swiftly growing dampness between her legs. She scrolls through the remainder of the video, her and Kate’s bodies becoming a rapid blur of flailing limbs and shifting positions. Finally, when it looks like the action has finished, she hits play once more.

*****

Kate lets out a happy, satiated sigh as she sits up in the bed, stretching her arms languidly. Her eyes widen when they turn to face the camera, and she quickly stands up, leaving Victoria panting and exhausted on the bed behind her.

“Oops…” the dirty-blonde giggles, the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes becoming visible as her face fills the screen. “Looks like we left it recording… should… should I delete it?”

The camera angle shifts when Kate picks up the device, lifting it up and turning it so that Victoria can be seen beyond her head as she studies the viewfinder. Victoria runs her fingers through her short blonde hair, before sliding her hand down to trace the contours of her own body while rolling onto her side to face Kate.

“Hell no! We should post that shit!” she coos, grinning mischievously. “I think it’d be a shame to deprive the world of such a work of art. I guess what they say about the preacher’s daughter is true after all…”

Kate bites her lip once more, turning her head this way and that as though admiring the smears of make-up left behind on her face, intermingled with the slickness of… well, of _Victoria_ that glistens on her cheeks and chin.

“Okay…” she smiles. “Let’s do it.”

“What?!” Victoria guffaws. “You _know_ I was joking.”

Kate’s smile becomes a coy little grin. “I’m not…”

Victoria tilts her head to study the girl as she sits up straight. “Bitch, you are so bluffing.”

Kate turns to look Victoria in the eye. “A _Marsh_ never bluffs.”

Though the camera angle doesn’t reveal the expression on Kate’s face, whatever it is causes Victoria’s lips to part and her emerald eyes to gleam with lust.

“Fine then.” She growls hungrily, standing to lope over to her PC in the background. While she begins rapidly typing and clicking with her mouse, she calls over her shoulder in a sing-song voice “ _Last chance to back out, choir girl~~!_ ”

Kate’s only response is to smirk at the camera one final time before the video stops.

*****

Victoria stares at that final image of Kate’s lusty eyes and smirking lips for several long minutes that feel like hours, the competing urges to start touching herself and to go fling herself from the Girls’ Dormitory rooftop battling in her mind. Though, she supposes she could do both at once if need-be…

A knock at her door tears her from her stupor, causing her to leap off the bed and to her feet in the process. When the soft, familiar voice calls out to her from the other side, she knows that the end is fucking _nigh_.

“Victoria?”

_This is it_ , she thinks. Kate is going to kill her, and her body will never be found. Resigned to her fate, Victoria slowly walks over to the door. To be fair, though, of all the ways she could envision getting herself killed at such a young age, this one is probably the most worth it.

Her jaw drops open, however, when she opens the door and sees Kate standing before her, the girl’s long dirty-blonde hair mussed and bedraggled. Victoria is positive she was wearing panties when she got out of bed just moments ago, but they seem to have _spontaneously fucking combusted_ at the sight of Kate wearing nothing but socks and an oversized t-shirt – one of _Victoria’s shirts_ – with a full bottle of wine in one hand and a camera in the other.

“Well?” Kate grins, her hazel eyes shining with desire. “Ready to get started on the sequel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this crack-fic outpouring of my Chasemarsh diseased mind! 
> 
> Obviously this is meant to be an absurd, tongue-in-cheek situation in which neither Kate nor Victoria would be concerned about any academic or social consequences for posting a sex tape as seniors in high school, besides Vic's worries about Kate's impending excommunication. ;)
> 
> This is not officially in continuity with my long-fic _[Hungry Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546498/chapters/53876410)_ , though if any readers would like to treat it as such there is nothing I can do to stop you!
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to see more one-shots, smutty or otherwise! I may have a few more ideas bouncing around in my head if anyone is interested. Also feel free to subscribe to my user page, if so.
> 
> As always, any comments or critique you may have are more than welcome. =D


End file.
